This invention relates to locking devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to a motor vehicle anti-theft device which disables the brake pedal of the motor vehicle.
Many anti-theft devices have been proposed to prevent the theft of motor vehicles. The prior art devices include alarm devices which sound an audible signal upon an attempt to force entry into the vehicle, various devices to disable the steering mechanism of the vehicle, various devices to preclude operation of the control pedals of the vehicle, and various devices interlocking a control pedal and the steering wheel to preclude operation of either. However, the alarm devices are relatively easily defeated by a knowledgeable thief and the various devices disabling the control pedal and/or steering wheel are relatively easily defeated by suitable shearing or snipping tools.